Viaje Inesperado
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: Yuri regresa tarde hacia su casa luego de pasar toda la tarde con escuchando a Mai, al tomar el metro ella no estaba preparada para lo que estaba por pasar. Rating M por contenido que puede considerarse explicito u ofensivo.


**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK.**

Los planes no habían salido como esperaba y ahora se le había hecho tarde, acompañar a Mai en sus días de tristeza al sentirse rechazada por Andy podía resultar muy complicado. Tuvo que pasar toda la tarde con ella mientras esta se desahogaba, y a veces resultaba un poco molesto pero era su deber como amiga estar ahí para ella tal y como a veces las cosas pasaban a la inversa. Escuchándola quejarse se había ido toda la tarde, más del tiempo que tenía planeado y ahora corría por la calle que llevaba desde la casa de Mai hasta la estación del metro para evitar perder el siguiente, considerando por la hora que ese era el último del día.

Llegando a la estación pudo constatar que aun estaba a tiempo porque el metro aun se encontraba en la estación aunque estaba a punto de partir. Para su mala suerte siendo este metro el último se encontraba totalmente repleto de personas que igualmente se dirigían hacia sus casas después de un día de muchas actividades. Sin más opción Yuri tuvo que subir e intentar hacerse un espacio entre la enorme masa humana. Más de una persona se quejó en cuanto ella subió. Intentó encontrar un lugar "cómodo" para ubicarse, pero resultaba imposible, en cada paso pateaba a alguien y no dejaba de recibir empujones de todas las direcciones. Finalmente pudo encontrar un lugar casi al centro del vagón donde al menos podía pararse sin ser empujada, pero la cercanía de tantos cuerpos humanos no dejaba de resultar por demás incómoda y molesta.

El metro finalmente salió de la estación, sabía que pronto llegaría a su destino, lastimosamente la reprimenda de su padre era ya inevitable. Aunque antes de llegar a su estación había varias paradas en las cuales se iba subiendo más gente, si es que era físicamente posible. Hubo un punto donde el movimiento de la gente causó que alguien le diera un fuerte empujón por detrás. Enfurecida pensó en reclamarle a esa persona aunque no fuera estrictamente su culpa. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando volteo y encontrarse con alguien conocido. _"Iori Yagami"_ dijo para sí misma con sorpresa olvidándose lo que iba a hacer anteriormente.

Y así era el pelirrojo se encontraba justo ahí viajando en el mismo metro que ella. Parecía que cuando ella volteó a verlo él compuso una cara de sorpresa alzando las cejas por un segundo para luego regresar a la expresión seria tan habitual en él y voltear luego la mirada hacia otro lado. Para Yuri resultaba de los más extraño, en el torneo era el único lugar donde alguna vez lo había encontrado, por lo que encontrarlo en estas circunstancias le resultaba de lo mas peculiar. Optó por hacer lo mismo que él, ignorarlo y no decir una palabra por más extraño que resultase la sensación de cercanía.

Y así pasaron las siguientes estaciones, aunque Yuri no podía evitar sentir una particular incomodidad debido al contacto de su cuerpo con el del pelirrojo. Las paradas y los cambios de velocidad del metro ocasionaban un inevitable movimiento en sus caderas provocándose un rose de estas con el cuerpo de Iori y de alguna forma su cerebro no sabía como interpretar la información que recibía. Por una parte no dejaba de incomodarse por tener pegado a su cuerpo a alguien que en realidad no podía decir que siquiera conocía personalmente. Pero al mismo tiempo una ligera sensación de placer la invadía. Ese ocasional rose de alguna forma estaba logrando emocionarla y haciéndola sentir impulsos eléctricos por su organismo, ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba esto, de alguna manera se estaba excitando, no podía evitar sentirse apenada e incorrecta por esto así como no podía evitar querer explorar un poco más.

Con esto en la cabeza se decidió a no tomarse tan firmemente sino en cambio dejar que el movimiento del suburbano la meciera un poco, amplificando con ello el movimiento de sus caderas y por tanto el contacto. Disimulaba lo más que podía debido a que le causaba un poco de vergüenza que alguna de todas las otras personas que iban allí la viera haciendo algo así. Descubrió que la sensación era incluso mejor de lo esperado. Era sobretodo gratificante la sensación de usar a alguien de esta manera sabiendo que fuera del torneo jamás lo vería de nuevo, eso sumado al conocimiento que lo que hacia no tenía ni compromiso ni consecuencias de alguna manera le adicionaba aun más placer a la acción. Esa sensación de no verse atrapada por nadie era realmente excitante.

Luego sucedió algo que no se esperaba, sintió un bulto de tamaño considerable que empezaba a presionar en sus glúteos, se sentía segura de adivinar de qué se trataba. El movimiento en sus caderas también estaba empezando a excitar a Yagami. Eso de alguna manera la atemorizó, ¿es acaso que descubrió lo que ella estaba haciendo? Ella nerviosamente paró su vaivén y lentamente volteó para ver la cara del pelirrojo. Él seguía teniendo una expresión neutra, pero algo en la mirada que le dedicó por un breve segundo en que ambos pares de ojos se encontraron le decía que no quería que parara. Así que ella solo volteó nuevamente a la ventana siguió a lo suyo disimulando lo más posible.

Podía sentir como el bulto fue creciendo, claro a medida que la excitación iba en aumento su miembro aumentaba en tamaño. Yuri podía sentir su dureza y le costaba creer lo enorme que se sentía. Continuó frotando sus glúteos contra su endurecido miembro sin poder evitar ir cada vez en aumento, trataba de contenerse pero la sensación que percibía la hacía sentir descontrolada. Interiormente aun se cuestionaba porque lo hacía, en realidad no estaba segura, lo único que sabía es que se sentía en ese momento en una especie de estado de éxtasis y no tenía planeado parar.

El continuo balanceo de su trasero se vio adicionado por un cambio en la posición de él que empezó a frotar su miembro en medio de sus glúteos, en ese momento ambos pensaban que la ropa era un impedimento, pero aun así las circunstancias no permitían otra opción. La fricción de su miembro contra ella seguía causando cada vez mayores niveles de excitación. Yuri restó importancia a la creciente sensación de humedad que sentía en su ropa interior y decidió concentrarse en la sensación de placer que llegaba a su mente. Sin duda ambos disfrutaban de esto y estaban en alto riesgo de perder el control.

Yuri no pudo evitar llevar instintivamente su mano hacia su pecho para brindarse una leve caricia y soltar un ligero gemido que trató de callar lo más posible. Iori por su parte no resistió permanecer como estaba y se decidió a bajar una de sus manos para tomar uno de los glúteos de la chica y apretarlo con fuerza deleitándose con la sensación y notando lo duro que eran estos. Yuri reaccionó positivamente ante esto sintiendo como la sensación de placer se amplificaba al mismo tiempo que ella deslizaba su mano delicadamente desde su pecho por todo su vientre hasta llegar a su zona intima donde sin más opción se dio leves caricias tratando de contenerse lo más posible.

Iori siguió sujetando su glúteo mientras no paraba su movimiento frotando su muy erecto miembro contra ella, cuyos pantalones se habían amoldado perfectamente a su figura dejando mucho espacio para él ya que podía fácilmente usar ambas nalgas para rodear su pene y frotar con más fuerza. Ambos sentían que todo se les salía de las manos y fue cuestión de tiempo para que el lenguaje corporal de ella le avisara que estaba al borde del placer. Por lo cual deslizó su mano hacia el frente de ella y metió su mano para ayudarla un poco, ella gimió incontrolablemente ante el contacto, él realizó movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris disfrutando con cada uno y viéndola derretirse cada vez más. Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando a su punto.

Ella tenía la sensación que explotaría y ya no podía parar de gemir aunque lo intentara. Yuri inevitablemente dejo nuevamente salir otro gemido más grande que los anteriores en el momento que sintió que llegaba a su clímax sintiendo su interior más mojado que nunca. Iori por su parte contrario a su deseos de ensuciar su pantalón tampoco pudo evitar llegar a su clímax.

Contra su voluntad ella volteó para mirar su cara por un segundo viendo en el pelirrojo una expresión que jamás había visto, quizás eran sus ojos pero que no sabía describir con certeza. En ese momento Yuri sintió que había perdido la noción del tiempo y espacio, se alarmó cuando notó que su estación era la siguiente, inmediatamente empujó a todas la personas que encontró a su paso con el objetivo de buscar la salida. Logró bajar justo a tiempo.

Estando abajo le dedicó una ultima mirada al vagón sintiendo un tanto perturbada sin tener seguridad porque. Esa experiencia había sido de lo más singular y esa mirada, era la primera vez que veía algo así y probablemente la última. Así, mojada, incómoda y con la mente un tanto confusa e incluso un poco culpable por lo que acababa de pasar pero a pesar de todo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro se fue caminando hacia su casa, definitivamente esa sensación había sido única y no podía negar que la disfruto, ni una sola palabra habían cruzado, en un entorno publico rodeados de mucha gente, ni siquiera lo conocía ni se había desnudado y aun con eso podía decir que había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.


End file.
